


Guessing Game

by A_Human42



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, anyway there are 3 impostors, because mari saw her kill kagami, for chaos reasons, one gets ejected immediately, rip to kagami, she died within the first few minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: an among us auwhat else is there to say
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637577) by [maddiebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug). 



Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug, was the head of an admittedly very large crew of astronauts, and a project codenamed Team Miraculous. The group had been sent there by a group called the Order of the Guardians. She knew the identity of only one - Ryuko, or Kagami Tsurugi. Her girlfriend. They had spent hours neglecting their duties and making out. But one day-

“Emergency team meeting.”

“Literally what the fuck?” This was Viperion’s reaction, which was understandable, considering this kind of thing had never happened before.  
“I’m your captain!”  
“I was in the middle of fixing the weather nodes, this had better be important,” said Roi Singe.  
“Shouldn’t we wait for Ryuko?” asked Chat Noir, Marinette’s second-in-command.  
“Ryuko- she- she’s dead. St- stabbed.”  
“Who did it?” growled the second-in-command, and, coincidentally, head of security. “You don’t need to talk, just point and I’ll deal with the threat.”

Much to everyone’s surprise, Ladybug’s finger went up towards Bunnix. Before anyone else could move, Queen Bee rose up and stabbed a syringe into Bunnix’s arm. Bunnix fell on the floor, unconscious.

“What in the fuck was that, Bee?” asked Rena Rouge.  
“Venom. A paralyzing agent of my own invention. I’m head of medical, there’s no anesthesia, and I’m not operating on a wiggling body.”  
There was a pause.

“Honestly, that’s fair.” 

And then Bunnix started wiggling. “Don’t you want to know who the other impostors are?”

“Other… impostors?” asked Ladybug?

“Yep.” No one could actually see Bunnix’s face, but they could hear a smirk in her voice. Bunnix was carried to the trash dump and ejected. The crew went to sleep.

The next morning, Chat Noir was found dead.

**Author's Note:**

> iTS SHORT AND I DONT CARE


End file.
